Evolution of the Internet, Web-based computing, and mobile computing, including the increasingly widespread availability of broadband connections, support for high-resolution video, and the availability and capabilities of consumer computing devices including but not limited to mobile computing devices such as pad/tablet devices and smartphones, has led to continuing evolution and growth of online gaming. Online games may include everything from relatively simple, two-dimensional (2D) casual games to more complex 2D or three-dimensional (3D) action, sports, or strategy games that may involve one or more players in a game session, to multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA) games, to world-building multiplayer games, to complex 3D massively multiplayer online games (MMOGs) such as massively multiplayer online role-playing games (MMORPGs) that may support hundreds or thousands of active players in a persistent online “world”.
The continued evolution and growth of online gaming has in turn led to the rise in popularity of video game spectating, or virtual spectating. In virtual spectating, one or more viewers or spectators may watch the game play of one or more other players actively participating in an online game without themselves actively participating in the game play. For example, in a multiplayer online game, spectators may watch one or more players or teams of players involved in a battle or otherwise participating in game play. Broadband Internet, high-resolution video, and video streaming technologies have led to the development of live broadcasting technologies that may be leveraged to provide online virtual spectating for online games. For example, a game spectating system may allow players to broadcast live or recorded streams of their game play to tens, hundreds, or thousands of spectators, while allowing the spectators to select the live or recorded broadcasts of particular players for viewing.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.